Conventionally, radio access bearer (RAB) handover for user equipment (UE) can be based on data transmission provisioning information and available data transmission resources. RAB handover can thus be characterized as occurring when a need for a handover is determined and the resource is determined to be available. The conventional RAB handover process is typically ignorant of information that can indicate that a potential RAB handover can result in binding a RAB that may not meet the perceived need. For example, where a RAB handover is initiated for a UE from a first RAB to a second RAB that is known to be going in and out of service, connection to the second RAB can actually result in the performance of the UE decreasing as the second RAB fluctuates between in and out of service. However, the conventional RAB handover can be ignorant of the condition of the second RAB and proceed with the handover despite the potential degraded performance for the UE.
The above-described deficiencies of conventional selection or RAB resources are merely intended to provide an overview of some of problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.